Giggles' Relationships
This article focuses on the interactions of Giggles and every other main character of Happy Tree Friends. Overview Giggles is arguably one of the most popular characters, as she is friends with most of the Happy Tree Friends and has interacted with every single character. This can be concluded to be since Giggles is happy, cheerful, and friendly towards everyone with very few exceptions. It can also be concluded that several male characters have crushes on her, as she has dated quite a few of them. Relationships Cuddles Initially, Cuddles and Giggles were depicted as friends, but as the series progressed, they started becoming depicted as a couple. S3E12 I Nub You Walking together.png|Cuddles and Giggles as a couple. Cuddles and Giles flirting.png|Cuddles and Giggles in The Carpal Tunnel of Love. FB2.png|Cuddles and Giggles in Flippin' Burgers. Remains to be Seen Cuddles X Giggles zombi.png|Cuddles and Giggles having their first kiss Toothy Toothy and Giggles are friends most of the time when they appears together. In Class Act, Giggles like everyone else, was awed by Toothy's singing. In Blast from the Past, she comforts him after he injures himself. After Sniffles turns back time for the first time, they are seen holding hands and playing with Lumpy and Cuddles. She also sat next to Toothy, and Nutty, at the theaters in Happy New Year. Toothy was also one of the five characters that she mourned in Happy Trails Pt. 2: Jumping the Shark. Despite how they are often seen with Cuddles and Lumpy, they rarely interact with each other alone. Blast_From_The_Past.JPG|Giggles comforts a hurt Toothy. Lumpy Lumpy and Giggles are friends most of the time, but due to the fact that they are usually put on different sides of the story, their personalities have clashed and their friendship usually falls apart. A key example of this is in Every Litter Bit Hurts. Giggles mad at Lumpy.png|A rare instance of Giggles losing her cute. Lumpy saving Giggles.png|Lumpy saved Giggles! STV1E5.2 A genie.png|Giggles and Lumpy as genies. Good old days.PNG|Giggles, Lumpy, Cuddles, and Toothy in Blast from the Past. Ready_for_surgery.png|Giggles and Lumpy trying to save Disco Bear's life. Giantscared.png|Lumpy trying to kill Giggles in Dunce Upon a Time. Petunia Petunia is Giggles' best friend on the show, but this is likely because of Flaky's shyness and Lammy's late debut, so they did not have any other friends of their gender to play with. They are one of the very few friendships who have never fought or became rivals. Gp.jpg|Petunia and Giggles having a tea party (while it lasts). S4E6 Petunia & Giggles 2.png|Giggles and Petunia sunbathing. Hqdefault34.jpg|Giggles and Petunia in Wipe Out!. Handy Handy is usually seen getting along well with Giggles, but unlike Handy's relationship with Petunia, Giggles and Handy are portrayed as nothing more than good friends. In Happy Trails Pt. 2: Jumping the Shark, Giggles cries on Handy when they're are mourning the deaths of over characters. In Home Is Where the Hurt Is, Giggles hugs him after he builds her a house, but the happiness does not last long as the house soon falls apart. Giggles also serves Handy's breakfast in Concrete Solution. Everyone_is_sad_at_the_deaths.png|Handy comforting Giggles over the loss of their friends. Handyhug.png|Giggles expresses her gratitude to Handy. Audhfuhfuhfg.png Nutty Like Cuddles, Giggles isn't very fond of Nutty. They rarely appear together, and when they do, it is either in a group as in Remains to be Seen, I Get a Trick Out of You, Mime to Five, or there is always some sort of trouble. In Class Act, Giggles is horrified at the sight of Nutty biting Sniffles under the belief that Sniffles was a candy cane. In Dunce Upon a Time, Giggles and Nutty are shown to be living together in poverty. Giggles becomes annoyed with Nutty after he swaps their emaciated cow for jelly beans when he was supposed to sell the cow at the market instead. In Concrete Solution, after serving Nutty his pancakes she gives off an expression when she gives him syrup that appears to show that Giggles is aware about how much Nutty loves sugar. In Happy New Year, Giggles sits next to him, and Toothy, at the theaters. Giggles_and_Nutty.png|Giggles attempting to remain calm over Nutty's stupid deal. Sniffles Giggles sees Sniffles as a great friend. They go exploring together in Idol Curiosity, they both work together to rid the lake of trash in Every Litter Bit Hurts, and they both go on a haunted ride together in Boo Do You Think You Are?, she also cries over his death and will later do this again in See You Later, Elevator. She also tried to save Sniffles from Giant Lumpy in Dunce Upon a Time Sickgiggles.png|Sniffles and Lumpy worried about Giggles. Giggles'_eco_team.png|Sniffles cares about environment. S4E9 Sniffles Looks Happy.png|Sniffles and Giggles in Dream Job. Pop Giggles' only major interaction with Pop is in Every Litter Bit Hurts, in which Pop is hired by Giggles to clean Lumpy's environmental crimes, also bringing Cub along. In Wingin' It, Giggles gets annoyed at Cub hitting her seat with his toy airplane and Pop doing nothing to stop him. Giggles%27_eco_team.png|A rare instance of Pop and Giggles onscreen together. Cub Giggles' only interaction with Cub is in Wingin' It, in which Cub plays with his toy airplane and wakes her up, much to her annoyance. She also briefly interacted with Cub in Cubtron Z as she and Petunia are picked up and smashed against a building. Both characters were also suppose to eat a Christmas dinner together in Kringle Feast. Giggles_and_CUB.png|Giggles and Cub. Cub_and_Giggles.png|Giggles doesn't understand that boys need to be boys. Flaky Flaky and Giggles are often seen getting along well and appear to be close friends. While Giggles and Petunia are better friends to each other, Giggles interacts with Flaky more then Petunia. Early on, Flaky, Sniffles, and Giggles are together in a haunted house in Boo Do You Think You Are?. Later on, they are seen in an exploration team lead by Sniffles in Idol Curiosity. They both also went trick-or-treating, along with Lumpy in Out of Sight, Out of Mime and in This Is Your Knife they went camping with Cuddles. In Dunce Upon a Time, Giggles tries to save her from Giant Lumpy. Later on, in Royal Flush, when Flaky is embarrassed about coming in, Giggles, along with Petunia and Lammy, feel awkward about it first. However, she quickly lets it go and encourages Flaky to come in and play poker with them. Sniffles_exploration_team.png|Maybe Giggles and Sniffles should have brought someone else. BDYTYA 3.png|Flaky in a ride with Sniffles and Giggles. Trickortreat.png|Lumpy substitutes Sniffles. The Mole The Mole is a friend of Giggles, and he appears to have a reoccurring crush on her. In Blind Date, Giggles was suppose to go on a date with him. In Cold Hearted, after Toothy interrupts Giggles' date with Cro-Marmot, she is then seen going out on a date with The Mole. In none romantic instances, Giggles cried over The Mole's death in Happy Trails Pt. 2: Jumping the Shark. Giggles and The Mole sit together at a circus Mime to Five. Giggles also narrowly avoids being run over by The Mole in Spare Tire. In Every Litter Bit Hurts, Giggles hires The Mole (despite his lack of vision) to help clean the lake. At the end of the episode, however, Giggles realizes her mistake when The Mole uses the trash pick she gave him to pierce her heart out, mistaking it for a piece of litter. Giggles_and_The_Mole.png|A blinded Giggles is enjoying her date with The Mole. Everylittlebithurt giggles and mole.png|Yes, give pointy objects to a blind mole. The best idea you've have ever had. Disco Bear :Main article: Disco Bear-Female characters Relationship In Disco Bear's debut in Stayin' Alive, Giggles is somewhat nicer towards him (as opposed to in later episodes) when he attempts to hit on Petunia and her. She is even seen smiling when Disco Bear pulls her close to dance with her. However, he accidentally spins her into a teapot and Petunia into an electric fence, causing both to hold a grudge against him. In later episodes, such as Ipso Fatso, Aw, Shucks!, and Put Your Back Into It she is seen rolling her eyes and becoming annoyed whenever Disco Bear attempts to flirt with her. Despite being considered one of the nicer characters she has made fun of Disco Bear on several occasions. Most of the time when they interact Giggles just moans or rolls her eyes, in Ipso Fatso and Easy Comb, Easy Go she openly laughs at him when Petunia calls him a square and when he flirts with his bald head. In a strangely out of character moment, Giggles actually favorited a YouTube video made by Disco Bear in YouTube 101: Subscriptions, the video involving Disco Bear drinking with a cardboard version of herself. Disco_Bear_mimicking_Giggles.png|Disco Bear fails to realize that he isn't hitting on her the right way. IF49.png|The way Disco Bear is looking at Giggles. GigglesXdisco.png|Disco Bear flirting with Giggles at the fair. Sin_título_(5).png|Disco Bear holding Giggles while she's dead. Russell One of Russell's major interactions with Giggles is in Sea of Love, in which they are on a date on a rowboat in the ocean. Their second date is in You're Kraken Me Up, only this time they are interrupted by a giant squid. They finally have a perfect meeting in Put Your Back Into It, in which Giggles comes to Russell's house for dinner. Both characters also held hands together in Class Act. LBE2 Russell and Giggles.png|Russell and Giggles are enjoying a romantic ride. S4E1 Russell date.png|Russell and Giggles on another date. S4E6 PB Russell and Giggles.png|And another. ClAct85.png|Good thing his hook didn't hurt her hand. Lifty and Shifty Like everyone else, Lifty and Shifty are usually seen stealing from Giggles. In Junk in the Trunk, they steal her cat along with everyone else's pets. In Gems the Breaks, they tie her and Petunia up and steal their profits from selling lemonade. On a positive note, they were suppose to eat a Christmas dinner together in Kringle Feast. They all also went trick-or-treating in Remains to be Seen. Giggles_and_Petunia_being_robbed.png|A better ending for the lemonade stand. Mime Despite Giggles being attracted to Mime's new wig in Easy Comb, Easy Go, Giggles has not on any other occasion shown any feelings towards Mime other than friendship. Her flirting with Mime was likely to get back at Disco Bear, mocking his baldness. Giggles has cried over Mime's deaths in two instances, See You Later, Elevator and Happy Trails Pt. 2: Jumping the Shark. Giggles also attempted to rescue Mime from Giant Lumpy in Dunce Upon a Time. They are seen getting breakfast with Petunia in Who's to Flame?. Mime_and_Giggles.png|Giggles and Mime having breakfast at Petunia's. S3E14 6.png|Mime and Giggles trying to escape the deadly elevator. Goddammit.png|Giggles is liking Mime's new look. Cro-Marmot Giggles is good friends with Cro-Marmot. In Snow What? That's What!, Giggles, worried for his safety, chases after Cro-Marmot after accidentally throwing a snowball at him and causing him to slide off a cliff. In Cold Hearted, she goes on a date with him, but after Toothy interrupts it, she dumps him to be with The Mole. Giggles and Petunia kiss him after he wins in Wipe Out!. Unfortunately, since he is frozen in a block of ice, their lips get stuck to the ice and they are forced to tear them off to get away. Snow5.png|Giggles and Cro-Marmot as friends only. LBE1 They Are Happy Together.png|This is not going to last... Icekiss.png|Neither will this. Flippy/Fliqpy Flippy and Giggles are shown to be close friends who interact in several episodes. However, Giggles is his evil self's most frequent victim. In On My Mind, Flippy is shown to have a crush on Giggles. LBE4 The Date.png|Giggles is having a date with death. Indexthis.jpg|Giggles is happy to see Flippy. Splendid Like most characters, Giggles is a fan of Splendid despite his inability to do his job properly. In most of their appearances together, Giggles is the damsel in distress with Splendid having to save her (and accidentally kill her seconds after). Helping_Helps.jpg|In Splendid's hands, Giggles is doomed. Lammy So far, Lammy and Giggles have only interacted in Royal Flush, in which they play poker along with Flaky and Petunia, she does start to get bored after a while. S3E17 Playing.png|Lammy's only interaction with Giggles so far. Mr. Pickels Mr. Pickels tries to kill her in Royal Flush. Before this happens Giggles actually acknowledges Mr. Pickels when she notices his body on the table. S3E17_How_is_Mr._Pickels_able_to_do_that.png|Giggles looks at Mr. Pickels. Category:Relationships Category:Happy Tree Friends Universe